


The Rose

by RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent is Sexy, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: “It’s easy, really,” the Queen tells him, clearly pleased. “All I require is for you to give this—” She holds out her hand, and one of her subjects passes her a red, long-stemmed rose, “—to the one you most desire.”Alec goes with Jace and Clary to the Seelie Court, instead of Simon. With the Daylighter out of her reach, the Queen chooses Alec instead of Clary for her game. Her request: deliver a red rose to the one Alec most desires.(A Malec Sex Pollen Fic)





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I looked, there were only seven sex pollen fics written for SH fandom. More were needed.
> 
> Massive thank you to everyone who cheerlead and betaed this fic. You are the awesomest. <3

“You killed one of mine, and now you must pay.”

Alec’s heart sinks as he puts the pieces together. The bugs in the tree that Clary just had to go and poke at—he should have realised entering the Seelie Realm several miles from the Queen’s residence was a setup.

He looks over at Jace, whose smile has grown strained at the corners. His _parabatai_ senses the danger as well, then—unlike Clary, who’s busy arguing with the Queen.

“We didn’t kill anyone! We—”

“Oh, but you did,” the Queen replies. “I told you: the birds, the bees, the bugs, they’re all in my service.”

“Your Majesty,” Jace says, stepping forward, right as Clary finally understands what the Queen is getting at, judging by the way her face falls.

The Queen raises an eyebrow, and thorny vines suddenly spring from the ground, effectively trapping both Clary and Jace in their place.

“Your Majesty, let’s not do anything rash,” Alec tries, even as the vines climb up the lengths of Jace and Clary’s bodies, wrapping themselves snuggly around their necks. “I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”

“The deaths of my subjects require justice,” the Queen replies airily. And then she turns to Alec, a wicked smile spreading across her lips. “Unless you’d rather play a game..?”

It’s a trap—couldn’t be more obviously one if the Queen were holding up a sign. Alec’s eyes dart back to Jace and Clary, who are now struggling to breathe, then over to the quickly accumulating group of Seelies behind the Queen.

He grits his teeth, meeting the Queen’s gaze. “What kind of game?”

“It’s easy, really,” the Queen tells him, clearly pleased. “All I require is for you to give this—” She holds out her hand, and one of her subjects passes her a red, long-stemmed rose, “—to the one you most desire.”

Alec hesitates. The rose looks ordinary enough, but he knows better than to assume that nothing nefarious is hiding beneath the pretty surface.

“What will happen to the person I give it too?”

The Queen giggles, and then sends Alec an unimpressed look. “Telling you that would be spoiling the game.”

“ _Will it harm Magnus?_ ” Alec insists, keeping his face as impassive as possible as he stares her down. Inside his head, his thoughts are already spinning with possible scenarios, each new one worse than the one that came before. He curses himself again for deciding to go with Jace and Clary on this mission—for giving the Queen such a golden opportunity to strike, not just at them, but at Magnus, and at the new Shadow World Alliance as well.

“That depends entirely on you,” the Queen replies sweetly. “Now, that’s enough questions, I think. Your friends are almost out of time.”

As though on cue, Clary drops to the ground, unconscious. Jace makes a panicked, garbled sound and tries to reach for her, which turns into a strangled scream when the vines’ thorns grow larger and start piercing his skin.

“Tick tock,” the Queen sing-songs, wagging the rose in front of Alec’s face. “Make your choice, Shadowhunter.”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t worry, Alec, we’ll fix this,” Jace tells him as they hurry back through the enchanted woods. “Nothing bad will happen to you, I swear.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Alec replies, lengthening his stride and feeling a perverse sort of joy when Clary struggles to keep up.

“I’m sure that Magnus—”

“Maybe she was bluffing?” Clary interjects, jogging up to his side and reaching out to pluck the red rose Alec’s holding from his hand. “Distracting us with this so we’d stop looking into what Kaelie did?”

“Don’t touch that,” Alec says, pulling the flower out of her reach. “I should never have let you come on this mission. If something bad happens to Magnus because of you, I’ll—”

“Hey! Hey, Alec, take it easy,” Jace says, coming up between them and pushing each of them back. “Clary, would you—go back to the Institute, please? You’re making things worse.”

“Jace—”

“Please,” Jace says, and Alec has no doubt that he’s serving Clary his imploring, puppy-dog face. “Just head back. Or go to Simon’s, lie low for a couple of hours. I need to go with Alec, but I’ll bring you up to speed as soon as I can.”

Clary hesitates, but then nods. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Will do”, Jace promises. His smile stays on his face right until the moment when Clary disappears through the rift between the realms, and then falls, his face all business as he turns to Alec.

“How are you feeling? Is holding it having any effect on you?”

“Not that I can tell,” Alec replies. He walks another few steps and then stops, frowning. “Is it warmer in here than it was when we entered? It feels like the woods have gone from winter to spring.”

“Alec, there’s still snow on the ground,” Jace replies, and Alec detects a hint of worry in his voice. “The temperature hasn’t changed.”

Alec stumbles on the next step, another smooth wave of heat washing through him. “Oh.”

“We need to get you back to the Institute,” Jace says, putting his arm around Alec to steady him as they reach the rift and step through it together. “Izzy will know what to do.”

The unassuming touch sends a shiver up the entire length of Alec’s spine. He draws a sharp breath and pulls himself away from Jace’s side.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Are you okay?” Jace asks, clearly worried now. “Here, let me—”

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” Alec replies, biting back a moan when Jace’s hand grazes his arm. “That’s what she meant: whether the rose hurts Magnus is up to me because it puts me under some kind of spell, making me—” he breaks off, another shiver going through him, strong enough to come with an edge of pain.

“It’s making _you_ hurt,” Jace fills in for him. “That twisted, fucking b—”

“We’ll deal with her later,” Alec cuts him off, gritting his teeth as another wave of white-hot arousal rolls through him. “Jace, you need to help me get to Magnus. Right now.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jace asks, reaching out to steady Alec again as he hunches over, and then quickly pulling his hands back again when Alec lets out a pained moan. “We can get you back to the Institute, put our top scientists on the case. There must be an antidote.”

Alec closes his eyes, focusing on taking deep, even breaths. His head is beginning to spin, and his heart is beating far too fast. Even with Jace stepping back and giving him room, Alec can feel him there—as though Jace’s body is suddenly a magnet trying to pull him in.

“There’s no time,” he says, taking another couple of steps back and crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “Whatever’s on the rose is spreading too quickly. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to make it across town.”

“I can’t leave you like this,” Jace protests. “Even with Magnus—I know he’s a good guy and all, but you’re—you—”

“I have maybe five minutes before I’m going to be falling to my knees, begging strangers in the street to fuck me,” Alec snaps at him. Another current of heat rolls through him, making him weak in the knees. He stumbles, reaching out for Jace on instinct, and regretting it immediately, as his entire body lights up at the contact. “Oh, God.”

Things go fuzzy after that. He must black out at some point, though, because the next thing he knows, he’s on the sidewalk, propped up against a wall as Jace paces in front of him.

“Magnus, come on, pick up the phone,” Alec hears him mutter as though from very far away. “Magnus. It’s Jace. The Seelie Queen put some kind of spell on Alec. He needs you. Call me back.”

Alec sits up a little better, bringing his hand to the side of his throbbing head. “Ow…”

“Alec!” Jace is at his side immediately. “How are you feeling, buddy?”

Alec wets his lips, then swallows against a sudden bout of nausea. “I—think I have a concussion?”

“Shit. Here, give me your arm,” Jace replies, looking guilty as he quickly draws a healing rune.

The pounding headache goes away, and Alec can breathe deeply again, without feeling like he’s about to throw up. “What happened?”

“I had to knock you out,” Jace says, taking a quick step back. “You went into some sort of haze and started, um, doing that thing you were afraid would happen, earlier. Sorry.”

Alec frowns, unable to make sense of the words, until realisation comes crashing down, humiliation flooding him. He doubles over, clutching his stomach as he fights down a new wave of nausea.

“I’m sorry.”

“This is _not_ your fault,” Jace says, anger seeping into his voice as he helps Alec get back up on his feet. “Come on, there’s a stop for the A-train right over there. Can you walk?”

“I think so,” Alec replies, focusing on his breathing as they make their way out of Central Park. “The pain’s mostly gone. Maybe the spell doesn’t— _ah!_ ”

“What?” Jace asks quickly, then jumps backward as Alec frantically pulls away. “Oh, no. It’s starting again?”

“Worse than before,” Alec manages, shuddering as the spell reactivates with twice the force of earlier. “I need to—Jace, please. Don’t let me— _please_.”

“Alec. You know I’d do anything to keep you safe,” Jace promises, an edge of fearful desperation in his voice. “You’re my _parabatai_ , you know I’ll always have your back. I’ll—”

“This is what she wanted,” Alec murmurs, his head spinning so badly he’s afraid he’s going to black out again any second. “All that talk about how _Shadowhunters always choose their own kind._ This is what she wanted to have happen. For me not to be able to get to him. To have to—”

His hands are shaking, fingers tugging at the buttons on his shirt, trying to get them open. Everything is too hot, too intense. He needs to get his clothes off, needs to—

“Oh thank the Angel,” Jace’s voice comes from behind him, and the next moment, Alec is wrapped up in a glorious swirl of light blue magic, cooling his skin and numbing the painful arousal coursing through his blood.

 

* * *

 

“Tell me more. I need to know everything she said,” Magnus is saying somewhere to the left of Alec’s head. “Wording is important for all magic, but even more so when there are Seelies involved.”

Alec struggles to open his eyes. He’s in Magnus’ loft, laid out on the couch, blue magic covering him like a blanket.

“I’ve told you everything I remember,” he hears Jace reply. “She had me and Clary immobilised by vines, and they were slowly strangling us, so my memory isn’t perfect.”

“Right,” Magnus says. He’s working on something, probably a potion, judging from the tell-tale sound of a pestle grinding herbs in a mortar. There’s a hiss of steam, followed by several cracking noises. Alec finally gets his eyes open and manages to turn his head in Magnus’ direction.

“ _Magnus_.”

It comes out sounding more like a breathless moan than a word. Alec pulls in a sharp breath as Magnus quickly moves to his side, his whole body moving from a heavy, aching pain to buzzing anticipation so fast, it makes him dizzy.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asks, sitting down on his hunches next to the couch and carefully putting a hand against Alec’s forehead. “Do you need anything?”

The innocent touch against his face is enough to draw another moan from Alec’s throat. His body practically jumps back to feeling like it’s on fire, and Magnus’ touch is at once fanning the flames and cooling them. Alec moves into the touch on instinct, turning his head to catch the inside of Magnus’ wrist with his lips.

“Wow. I have no idea what to do right now,” Jace says from somewhere to Alec’s right. “I mean, usually, a move like that would be my cue to leave and let you guys go to town, but he’s my _parabatai_ , and he’s out of his mind from some weird sex spell. I feel like I need to protect him.”

“Believe me, this is not an ideal situation for me either,” Magnus replies. His words end on a hiss when Alec grabs his hand and moves to take two of Magnus’ fingers into his mouth, moaning in relief as he finally has something concrete to focus on, something filling him up.

“He did tell me to bring him here,” Jace says, hesitantly. “From the moment it started, he just wanted you. That should count for something right?”

“Not if he can’t make that choice again now,” Magnus replies. His fingers tap gently on Alec’s tongue, drawing his attention. “Alexander, I need you to focus and listen to me.”

Alec moans pitifully as Magnus slowly pulls his fingers away, trying to chase after the touch.

“The rose you were given held a powerful arousal spell,” Magnus says. His hands move into Alec’s hair, massaging his skull in soothing circles and giving Alec something else to focus on. “I can’t break it in any other way than the one she intended, but I believe I can alleviate the effects enough so that you’re mostly clear-headed. Here, drink this.”

One of his hands leaves Alec’s hair, and the other carefully guides him up into a sitting position. Magnus snaps his fingers, and then there’s a glass pressing against Alec’s bottom lip.

Alec grabs the glass and drains it, feeling like he hasn’t had a drop to drink in days. The potion runs down his throat, and almost immediately, some of the fuzziness in his head lightens, the room around him coming into sharper focus.

“Jace, if you want to be useful, go to the kitchen, fill a jug with water, and bring it and two glasses to my bedroom,” Magnus says. “And then, please leave. I’ll take care of Alexander the best way I can; I promise you that.”

“All right,” is Jace’s clipped reply. Seconds later, Alec hears the door to the kitchen open and close.

“Thank you,” he tells Magnus quietly. “For finding me.”

He stops himself right before ‘ _in time’_ can pass his lips. From the way Magnus’ mouth tightens into an angry line, he’s thinking the same thing.

“You’ll feel the physical effects of the potion start up again soon,” Magnus says softly. “We should get ourselves comfortable.”

The arousal simmering just beneath Alec’s skin rise to the surface at Magnus’ words. Unlike before, there’s no pain accompanying it, however, and while Alec feels the same urgency start to build in his groin, the sick feeling in his gut is absent. He reaches out and hesitantly puts his hand on Magnus’ shoulder. The light touch sends a hot shiver through him, a little too intense to be fully pleasurable. “Right.”

“It’s highly likely that, once we’re skin to skin, some measure of the spell’s effects will carry over to me,” Magnus continues. “I’ve taken the same potion as a precaution, but just so you know, if my control… slips at any point, I—”

Alec quiets him by moving his hand to Magnus’ cheek, tilting his face a little so that their eyes can fully meet. “Magnus, it’s okay.”

“It’s really not,” Magnus replies, suppressed anger bleeding back into his voice. “Alexander, you have to believe me—I’ve been with a lot of people, sure, but I would _never—_ ”

“Shh, I know,” Alec tries. “I know that, Magnus.”

“The Queen is going to pay for this. I’m going to—”

“We’ll deal with her together,” Alec promises. “Magnus, I love you. And I trust you. She can’t break us. Especially not with something like this.”

“If I hurt you—”

“You won’t,” Alec says firmly. The heat in his blood is urging him to pull Magnus closer, needing to feel the warmth of him, the weight of his body pressing against Alec’s own. He grits his teeth and pushes the desperate feeling back, focusing on Magnus’ face in front of him.

“Magnus, the only reason I’d want to say no to this is if it’ll hurt _you_ ,” he continues. “If you don’t want to do this, we’ll find another way. The potion is keeping my head clear; I can deal with pain. So if you don’t want me like this, then that’s completely OK. We’ll—”

The end of his sentence is lost as Magnus surges forward and kisses him. His arms go around Alec’s neck, pulling their bodies flush together, an almost violent desperation in his movements as he climbs on top of Alec and pulls him up into a sitting position on the couch. Alec arches into the touch, hands going to Magnus’ hips, holding on to him as desire positively floods his body.

Even through their clothes, the heat of Magnus’ skin is amazing. Alec pulls Magnus even closer and gives himself over to sensation, gasping for air between deep kisses as their hips find a quick, hard rhythm.

“More,” he manages, his lips going to Magnus’ neck, pressing desperate kisses to the underside of his jaw. “Please, Magnus, I need—”

Magnus shuts him up with another kiss, pressing Alec back against the backrest of the couch and moving his hips faster. His breathing is getting increasingly ragged, and his hands are moving restlessly up and down Alec’s body, like they’re trying to touch everywhere at once. Alec breaks their kiss and presses their foreheads together, his hands guiding Magnus’ hips in a perfect, smooth grind against his own cock. Magnus breaks away with a moan, his head falling back as he moves, and Alec has a vivid flashback of a few nights back, of having Magnus like this, with no clothes in the way, the heat of his body surrounding Alec as Magnus rode them both to completion.

He cries out, arching up against Magnus as pleasure pulls him under, his orgasm pulsing through him with an intensity that makes his world go white around the edges. It’s too much sensation at once to be fully pleasurable, every nerve in his body feeling like it’s directly connected to his dick. Alec slumps back against the couch once it’s over, moaning weakly as he tries to catch his breath.

The languid feeling spreading through his body as the aftershocks begin to fade is different too, and mildly disconcerting—more like the relief of a healing rune than the bone-deep sense of joy he’s just begun to learn how to find in Magnus’ arms. As he wraps his arms back around Magnus’ waist and buries his face in his neck, however, the joy starts to seep back in, rising inside him like bubbles in a glass of champagne, and making him almost giddy.

“Hey,” he murmurs, placing a kiss right below Magnus’ left ear. “You okay?”

Magnus lets out a shuddering breath, hugging Alec tightly for a long moment before answering.

“I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Alec asks, worry starting to creep in. He runs his hands soothingly up and down the length of Magnus’ spine, a small wave of relief rolling through him as he feels Magnus begin to relax.

“Yeah. It was just… very intense,” Magnus replies. “More so than I anticipated. It—took me a bit off guard.”

“Come here.” Alec moves one hand up to cradle the back of Magnus’ head, bringing him in and carefully brushing their lips together. “It’s OK. I’ve got you.”

Magnus sighs into their kiss, and when Alec kisses him again, he feels Magnus smile into it. They stay like that for a while, just trading kisses back and forth, taking the time to simply bask in being close together.

It doesn’t take long, however, before Alec feels himself start to move his hips restlessly against the couch, seeking friction as his cock starts to fill and the heat in his blood starts up again.

“Come on, let’s move this to the bedroom,” Magnus suggests, taking Alec’s lips for one last kiss before dragging both of them off the couch. “If my diagnostic charm was right, we have a long night ahead of us before the spell burns out.”

Alec follows him through the apartment, walking closely behind him down the hallway that leads to the master bedroom, some part of their bodies always in contact. The arousal building inside of him feels different than it did before. It’s deeper this time—sweeter, somehow. The sharp desperation is gone, and in its place is a throbbing, visceral need that feels directly connected to his heartbeat. It makes him want to lay Magnus out in bed and spend hours going over every inch of his body with his mouth. Fill his senses with the taste and smell of him. Categorise the different textures of his skin. Take Magnus inside of him in every way possible.

They’ve had sex enough times by now that Alec’s no longer sure of the exact number. He knows how Magnus’ body moves, a lot of things that he likes, and quite a few that he doesn’t. He still feels like he’s learning something new every time—like he’s being welcomed to take one step further inside the walls Magnus has built around himself.

It’s a humbling experience; every time they’re together like this, Alec feels himself fall a little deeper in love with him.

The sheets are cool beneath his back as Magnus guides them both onto the bed. Alec reaches for Magnus and pulls him up so that they’re face to face, leaning in to kiss him again as he slides one hand to the top of the row of buttons decorating the front of Magnus’ shirt.

They undress each other slowly, kisses growing deeper and more involved with every new stretch of bare skin. Alec sucks in a sharp breath when Magnus gets his shirt off and their chests press together—even with the numbing effect of the potion, his skin tingles wherever he and Magnus come into contact, goosebumps rising all over his skin.

Magnus must feel it too, because his arms go around Alec’s back, grabbing his shoulders to give himself more leverage as he presses their bodies more firmly together. Then he pulls back and ducks his head, dragging his chin over Alec’s left pec, the coarseness of his beard against Alec’s hypersensitive skin pulling long, drawn-out moan from both of their throats.

Alec pushes his hands into Magnus’ hair, guiding his movements further down his chest, over his abs and down to where he’s hard and aching. Magnus groans in appreciation and follows his lead, making quick work of Alec’s pants and pushing them down his thighs. The first touch of Magnus’ mouth is agony, wet lips parting around the head of Alec’s cock and staying there, gliding back and forth over the ridge in slow, shallow pulls.

“Magnus, please,” Alec tries, his hips straining against Magnus’ hold. “I need—”

Magnus hums around his length, lifting himself up a little to get the angle he needs to take Alec in deeper.

Alec’s mouth opens in a silent shout, his lungs struggling to draw in air as Magnus takes him deep into his throat. He comes again, only minutes later, his body powerless against the hot, wet suction of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus moans, swallowing around the head of Alec’s cock as Alec trembles beneath him. The touch of his mouth gentles in anticipation of Alec going soft, and Alec loves how Magnus knows these little things about him now—how sensitive his cock gets right after a mind-blowing orgasm.

Except. He’s not going soft. Instead, the gentle slide of Magnus’ tongue against the underside of his dick has it growing even harder than before. Alec groans, feeling sweat break out at his temples, his chest, the crease at the top of his thighs. The rush of blood is loud in his ears, the rapid beating of his heart grounding, even as endorphins flood his system. Every touch is too good, too overwhelming. Alec arcs his hips, trying to push deeper into Magnus’ mouth.

He still needs more.

Sliding his hands into Magnus’ hair and guiding him off his cock is torture. Magnus makes a sound of protest and chases after him, and Alec very nearly gives in. His balls are feeling heavy and tight, like he could come a third time with very little effort. He pulls Magnus up and rolls them over, claiming his lips in a desperate kiss as they both struggle to get out of their last remaining pieces of clothing.

When Magnus’ naked body finally comes into full contact with his, Alec loses his grip on reality for a second. He swears that he can feel Magnus’ magic, like currents of energy moving across his skin and making more goosebumps rise wherever they pass. Alec reaches for Magnus’ face and kisses him again. Now that he’s started, he can’t seem to make himself stop—he needs Magnus’ mouth like he needs air in his lungs, and judging from the urgency in Magnus’ movements, he’s not alone in the feeling.

Magnus flips them over with an ease that Alec finds desperately attractive. He arches his back and starts pulling his legs up, trying to wrap them around Magnus’ hips. Instead of helping him, however, Magnus pushes Alec’s legs back down against the mattress and turns himself around. He hovers over Alec’s body for a torturously long time, and then shifts backwards until he’s got Alec’s face nicely bracketed between his thighs.

As Alec’s hands shoot out to scramble for purchase on the back of Magnus’ legs, Magnus moans and lowers his head, letting Alec’s cock slip back into his mouth. And then, just as Alec’s brain is dissolving back into a heated bliss, Magnus tilts his hips forward.

Alec gasps, lips parting on instinct as he feels the wet tip of Magnus’ cock bump against the corner of his mouth. He chases after the touch and takes the first inch or so inside, closing his eyes in pleasure as he starts to suck. His hands slide up Magnus’ thighs to his ass, trying to pull him closer, and groaning in frustration when Magnus pulls himself back instead, only leaving the very tip of his cock within reach of Alec’s mouth.

Alec cranes his head to get more of him, a pleased moan breaking from his throat as Magnus gasps and lowers his hips a fraction, thrusting carefully back in between Alec’s waiting lips. The heat between them grows, pleasure running on a loop as they race to get each other off. Alec doesn’t know if it’s the effect of the spell or the position, but the dual feeling of having Magnus’ cock in his mouth and getting sucked off at the same time is overwhelming in a way he’s never experienced before. He feels helplessly, deliciously _greedy_ , his hands pulling Magnus back every time his hips tilt back, his own hips thrusting upwards wantonly. He wants to make Magnus come in his mouth, suck him clean and swallow every drop he has to offer. The desperation makes him move too fast, take in too much. Magnus’ cock hits the back of his throat, and Alec has to draw back for a moment, his eyes watering as he coughs.

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” he hurries to reassure Magnus, who’s pulled off as well and is looking back at him with concern. “Just took in too much. It’s fine.”

“You know you don’t—” Magnus starts to say, and then his words fade into a moan as Alec grabs his thigh and rolls them over, putting his mouth back on Magnus’ dick.

Magnus lets out a string of curses and falls back on the bed, sparks of magic going off around the room as Alec redoubles his efforts. He puts a hand around the base of Magnus’ cock to avoid choking himself again, and then throws himself into sensation. His world narrows down to the taste and feel of Magnus’ cock filling up his mouth, the hard length of him sliding over Alec’s tongue and between his lips. His own cock is painfully hard between his legs, but Alec doesn’t even care about that; he just wants Magnus—wants everything with him— _for_ him—and right now, that means putting everything he is into worshipping the gorgeous cock in his mouth, making Magnus come so hard he’ll see stars.

“Alec—oh God—yes, darling. _Yes_. Oh, right there.”

Magnus’ words spur him on, fuelling the desperate need inside of him. He tightens his hand around the base of Magnus’ cock, stroking him in time with the pulls of his mouth.

“Oh. _Oh_ , that’s so good, that’s— _Alec_.”

The first spurt of hot come against Alec’s tongue makes Alec’s head spin. The taste of it is so strong, the feel of Magnus’ cock pulsing inside him so utterly overwhelming. He moans helplessly, pressing the flat of his tongue against Magnus’ slit, his own arousal reaching its peak as Magnus chokes on a loud moan and bucks into the touch.

As soon as the first spurt of come splatters against Magnus’ chest, Magnus’ hands are on him, milking Alec’s third orgasm out of him with quick, sure twists of his wrists. Alec feels his eyes water again—the combined pleasure of orgasm and making Magnus come too big to be fully contained within him. His moans are muffled by Magnus’ cock still in his mouth, and Alec loves it—loves the feeling of being filled up while falling apart—loves the fact that he gets to have this, have _Magnus_.

He collapses next to him when it’s over, cushioning his head on the inside of Magnus’ thigh and closing his eyes as he tries to put himself back together. His heart feels too full in his chest, a sweet, paralysing ache moving through his bloodstream with every laboured beat. At moments like this, he can’t remember what it was like, not being in love with Magnus—not having him close in every way, and being a part of his life.

“You are incredible,” Magnus murmurs, his hand reaching for Alec’s and wrapping their fingers tightly together. “I love you.”

Alec swallows hard, happiness so fierce it’s almost painful rising up inside him. “I love you too,” he croaks out, pressing his lips to the crease of Magnus’ thigh. “So much.”

“Let’s drink some water and get some sleep,” Magnus mumbles, sounding like he’s already well on his way to drifting off. “Need to stay hydrated to keep up with the demands of the spell.”

Alec feels the corners of his mouth twitch, and another wave of affection towards Magnus moves through him. He rolls over on his back and reaches for the jug of water on the bedside table, filling the glasses standing next to it to the brim.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus mumbles, taking a glass and drinking it down greedily before handing it back and collapsing against the damp sheets, still at a forty-five degree angle and with his head down by the foot of the bed. “Wake me up when it starts again. Promise?”

Alec gulps down his own water and moves down so that he can stretch out next to him, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist and putting his head on his chest. “I promise.”

“Good,” Magnus replies sleepily. He waves his hand lazily, and the blankets rise up from where they’ve been kicked to the floor and drape themselves over them. “I love you.”

“You already said that.”

Magnus smiles and tilts his head down, taking Alec’s lips in a long, languid kiss. “It bears repeating.”

Alec grins. He moves a hand up to cup Magnus’ face, guiding him in for another kiss. “I love you too.”

“You definitely already said _that_ ,” Magnus replies, teasing, and Alec needs to kiss him again, happiness burning bright inside of him as their mouths move sweetly together.

“Hey, where’s the rose?” he asks suddenly, a chilling thought hitting him just as he’s closing his eyes, pulling him back to wakefulness. “We need to make sure it’s destroyed, so that no one else—”

Magnus cuts him off with another long kiss.

“I ground it up to make your potion,” he replies, when they break apart again. “Once the spell had transferred to your skin, it was mostly symbolic.” His eyes narrow, a flash of anger moving across his features. “The Queen so loves her little jokes.”

“What joke?”

“You. _Giving me your flower_ ,” Magnus elaborates, rolling his eyes. “She’s not nearly as mature as she pretends to be.”

Alec’s brow furrows. “I’m not a virgin, though. Haven’t been for weeks.”

Magnus shrugs. “It’s possible she didn’t know—I keep my lair heavily warded against fae magic, after all—but my guess is she simply didn’t care enough to find out either way; she just wanted to get her dig in, and cause as much damage as possible.”

Alec’s stomach clenches, remembering how quickly the spell took effect. His arms around Magnus tighten, his face turning to press against Magnus’ neck, breathing him in to calm himself down.

“I want her off the Council,” he says, the anger seeping into his voice taking both himself and Magnus by surprise. “I know we can’t afford it, but I don’t care. I’m sorry.”

Magnus’ arms tighten around him. “Don’t be sorry.”

“I shouldn’t even be thinking like this,” Alec argues. “I should be putting my people— _our_ people—first. Not let the Seelie Queen get under my skin and affect my judgement.”

“Don’t blame yourself, she can do it to practically anyone,” Magnus replies. He pulls back a little and slides a hand into Alec’s hair, tilting his head so their eyes can meet. “Let’s get some rest—look at it with a clear head in the morning.”

Alec looks into his eyes, and what he sees makes the fury sitting in the pit of his stomach settle, somewhat. He leans in and catches Magnus’ lips in a hard kiss, trying to communicate everything he can’t put into words.

“Okay,” he manages, when he and Magnus break apart. “Let’s get some rest.”

“Mmm, yes,” Magnus replies, turning towards Alec to bring him in closer. Their legs slot together, their bodies curving into each other perfectly.

Alec lets out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding in and lets the heat of Magnus’ body sooth his mind.

“I love you,” he whispers again, mouthing the words against Magnus’ collar bone, and sealing them to Magnus’ skin with a kiss.

For a minute, he thinks Magnus has fallen asleep, but then the hand resting on his hip tightens its hold.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Please leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts. <3
> 
> And if you're on tumblr, you can also [reblog this promo post](http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com/post/170203035845/its-easy-really-the-queen-tells-him-clearly) and completely make my day.


End file.
